


Algo por lo cual seguir

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces en las que Will quiere irse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo por lo cual seguir

** Algo por lo cual seguir **

Hay veces en las que Will quiere irse.

Porque Emma yo no lo quiere. Porque Sue no lo deja en paz. Porque su sueldo es bajo. Porque siente que, por momentos, es el peor profesor de la Tierra y que sus alumnos no aprenden nada con él.

Entonces llega Rachel con un nuevo número de Broadway para cantar. Finn entra detrás de ella, con alguna duda sobre esa vida dura que les toca vivir. Santana y Brittany entran también, agarradas del dedo meñique.

Quinn le saluda con una sonrisa, presente a pesar de todo. Kurt y Mercedes ingresan discutiendo cual sería el mejor vestuario para la competencia, mientras Tina empuja la silla de Artie. Mike y Sam entran también, el primera mostrándole unos pasos al segundo. Puck coquetea con Lauren, mientras ella pone los ojos en blanco.

Will sonríe.

Hay veces en las que quiere irse. Pero sus chicos llegan, recordándole que lo necesitan, y las ganas de huir se esfuman.

FIN


End file.
